1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of animal feeders. More specifically, the invention relates to the field of gravity fed animal feeders.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gravity fed animal feeders are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,201,520 to Meritt discloses a gravity fed animal feeder having a hopper supported by a frame and a plurality of feed dispensing tubes having angled portions. Each feed dispensing tube is connected to an opening in the hopper. Flow control baffles or valves are provided to limit dispensation of the feed. The hopper may be accessed by a ladder connected to a platform mounted on the hopper.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,891,317 to Bodenstab et al. discloses a gravity fed animal feeder having a hopper supported by a frame. The hopper has a storage reservoir for storing feed, and a feed entry opening. The hopper also includes a feeding chute that is sealingly joined to a feeding chamber. The feeding chamber has a feed supporting surface that allows the feed to move from the reservoir into the chamber by gravity.